


Худшая вечеринка мультивселенной

by kapitanova



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Принцесса, — произносит Америка. — Мне здесь до чёртиков надоело. Это самая ужасная вечеринка в мультивселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Худшая вечеринка мультивселенной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/55198) by osito_panda. 



«О боже, только не скульптура из салфеток!»  
Прихватив щёку зубами, Кейт удерживает эту мысль при себе, но чувствует, что ещё чуть-чуть — и она просто выхватит эту... что это? лебедь?.. эту штуку из рук недовольной Америки. К счастью, Америка поступает абсолютно правильно, чем избавляет её от такой необходимости: она с опаской ставит скульптуру обратно на стол, как будто эта мерзость может оказаться заразной  
— Принцесса, — произносит Америка. В этом платье она прекрасна, хотя Кейт до сих пор не верит, что та согласилась его надеть. — Мне здесь до чёртиков надоело. Это самая ужасная вечеринка в мультивселенной.  
Кейт сомневается в ее словах.  
\- А как насчет…? – вселенной с причудливыми, вывернутыми наизнанку динозаврами? Или той, с летающими обезьянами-пираньями? Ну, например?  
\- Во всей мультивселенной.  
Кейт открывает рот, чтобы возразить: Америка говорит ерунду — но в этом платье она выглядит потрясающе, да и насчёт вечеринки она права, сплошная тоска.  
— Ну да. В смысле, допустим. И что ты предлагаешь? Сбежать?  
В конце концов, отец просил ее всего лишь появиться здесь. Все, что будет после - только в ее руках.  
Америка должна улыбаться постоянно, думает Кейт. Она всегда великолепна, но когда улыбается, весь мир словно вспыхивает. Прямо сейчас она улыбается, будто задумала какую-то каверзу, и от этого в животе у Кейт происходит что-то странное.  
«Только не это».  
Что-то трепещет, словно крылья бабочек. Бабочек, которые подсказывают: «Я хочу ее поцеловать».  
Америка перестает улыбаться и озабоченно сдвигает брови.  
\- Все в порядке, принцесса?  
\- Конечно. Ага. А что?  
\- Ты позеленела. Выглядишь, будто тебя сейчас вырвет.  
\- Кажется, мне надо на воздух. Что думаешь?  
Америка вскакивает со стула так легко, будто готовилась сделать это с той минуты, как присела.  
\- Все, что пожелаешь.  
***  
Вселенная с облаками. Кейт любит ее больше остальных. Здесь плотные облака, на которых они могут лежать как на шезлонгах. После стычки с двойниками Но-Варра – Земля- 200081?? – и с разумной грязью, и буквально тигровыми лилиями – они заслужили передышку.  
Платье Америки испорчено. Подол мешал ей, и она оторвала где-то во вселенной аттракционов. Но ничего страшного – оказалось, под платьем у нее шорты. Очевидно, это такой стиль. И Америке он идет.  
\- Хочешь на 212-ю? – спрашивает Америка.  
\- Корейский ресторан?  
\- Да. Я умираю от голода.  
\- Мы и правда хорошо подрались, - соглашается Кейт, сжимая свой лук. Она не собирается откладывать его до тех пор, пока они не окажутся в безопасности на Земле-Земле. Ну, в относительной безопасности. Жаль, Америке там не нравится.  
\- Корейское барбекю есть и на Земле, кстати говоря.  
Ей не надо уточнять, на которой именно. Америка знает и закатывает глаза.  
\- Не такое хорошее, как на 212-й.  
\- Тебе обязательно со всеми спорить?  
\- Я просто твёрдо держусь своего мнения, принцесса.  
\- Я не могу определить, то ли ты все еще стараешься быть милой…  
\- Не можешь?  
\- …или ты просто издеваешься надо мной. «Принцесса».  
Америка коротко, грубовато смеется, и от этого звука Кейт снова становится тепло.  
\- Мы уже установили, что ты мне нравишься.  
\- Ага, - отвечает Кейт и делает вдох, чтобы успокоиться. – А еще ты думаешь, что я не такая уж натуралка.  
Америка поворачивается, смотрит на нее веселым, но внимательным взглядом.  
\- Я думала, что шучу, – отвечает она, но смотрит на рот Кейт так, что становится ясно: если она и шутила, то надежда в её шутке тоже была. Теперь Кейт понимает это.  
\- Но ты же видела, как я на тебя смотрю? – шепчет Кейт, а потом разделяющее их расстояние исчезает, и больше они ни о чём не говорят.  
Совсем не говорят.


End file.
